memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Cisco Ramon
Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, nicknamed Vibe by Barry Allen, is a male Human in the 24th century who is a mechanical engineering genius and a meta-human at S.T.A.R. Labs, also formerly serving as the prison guard to their makeshift prison. He came from a rather poor Puerto Rican family, and provides much-needed comic relief around his stiff workplace. Cisco is also a member of Team Flash. He was also friends with Harrison Wells before learning his true identity as Eobard Thawne, though Eobard looked at Cisco as a surrogate son before and after his reveal. He also developed a rivalry with Hartley Rathaway and a friendly relationship with Ray Palmer. It was later revealed Cisco was also affected by the particle accelerator, causing him to become a meta-human with the ability to manipulate the vibrational energy of reality. Biography Early life During his school years, he met Jake Puckett, who bullied him by giving him swirlies in the toilet bowl into allowing his homework being copied. At some point of his life, Cisco met Melinda Tores, who he claimed was the love of his life. Melinda actually had a crush on him, but their relationship never became romantic as his brother, Dante lied to her about Cisco wanting to become a priest. Cisco showed interests in mechanics at a young age, but his talent was not recognized nor deemed of importance by his family, as their attention were mostly on Dante despite Dante's insecurities. Cisco knew he was being under-appreciated, but it didn't stop his passion and he continued to pursue his dream. He eventually became employed at S.T.A.R. Labs under employment of Dr. Harrison Wells, but Cisco became very distant from his family even missing his brother's birthdays. Career at S.T.A.R. Labs During his first year at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco became quickly at odds with his co-worker and senior, Hartley Rathaway. When Dr. Wells introduced Cisco as the newest member of Hartley team, the latter became skeptical of him, namely because on Cisco's penchant for hipster T-shirts. He was the official monkey trainer at S.T.A.R Labs. Hartley was likewise mildly annoyed when Dr. Wells placed Cisco on the same level as him, saying that "I have a good feeling about him, just as I had about you." While spending time together, Cisco and Hartley openly expressed their dislike for each other, with Hartley snidely remarking on Cisco's argot and Cisco telling Hartley that if he thought him incompetent then he should try proving it to Wells. Caitlin Snow introduced herself and intervened in their dispute, offhandedly taunted Hartley at the same time, much to Cisco's appreciation. In order to spite him back, Hartley stated Cisco would not last more than a week at S.T.A.R. Labs, but was proven wrong. After Hartley was fired Cisco was highly relieved and hoped never to see him again, and Cisco became close to Dr. Wells with Wells regarding him as a son. Cisco also become close friends with Caitlin and her boyfriend and fellow engineer Ronnie Raymond, both of whom Cisco looked up to and regarded as family. Particle accelerator incident After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator was switched on, it worked for a few minutes, before it began to malfunction. Cisco was sent down to the core chamber with Ronnie to shut it down. Once they got down there, Ronnie requested that Cisco put the accelerator on lockdown if he wasn't back within two minutes. He was forced to lock it down, much to his distress and was promptly joined by Caitlin. They were contacted by Ronnie, who told them of his plan to direct the impending explosion upwards rather than out, and so Cisco had to adjust the particle parameters to compensate for the change. During the particle accelerator's resulting explosion, Ronnie was seemingly killed as the accelerator exploded and produced a blastwave through the city that affected numerous people in Central City and gave them super abilities. However without knowing Cisco was also affected. Following an accident involving lightning striking him, Barry Allen was put in a coma. After his situation got critical, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where he was stabilized. Sometime following his move, Cisco, along with Caitlin, met Felicity Smoak again during one of her visits to see the patient. The two had inadvertently met sometime before, but where actually introduced as substantial characters came at this time. Time in Starling City A little while later, Cisco and Caitlin were asked to pack up a S.T.A.R. Labs warehouse in Starling City, following the massive explosion that occurred in Central City. The two were doing an inventory count, discussing the particle accelerator's explosion, when they heard movement in the warehouse. They went to investigate, only to find a security guard standing there. Cisco assured him that they were almost done, though he just stared them down, creeping him out. Before the man could reply, he spat blood out and dropped to the ground, with Deathstroke appeared having murdered the guard. Though Deathstroke pursued Cisco and Caitlin through the facility intent on killing them they find a gun created by Arthur Light, who Wells had fired for apparent insanity, which was capable of harming him. When Deathstroke caught up with them and readied for the kill but Cisco shot him with the gun allowing them to escape, though Deathstroke still escaped with the device he stole. Sometime after, they met Felicity Smoak and John Diggle at the hospital. Felicity asked about Barry's condition, and Caitlin told her how it was still the same. Cisco quickly blurted out that "Iris" had been visiting him a lot. When Felicity asked who Iris was, Cisco struggled to explain their relationship, causing Felicity to walk off distressed that "Barry's in a coma, he's already moved on". A little while later, Felicity met the two of them in a lab, with a vial of Mirakuru, telling them that she needed their help and that it would be their little secret. Early days Working with The Flash Nine months after he was struck by lightning, Barry awoke from his coma to Lady Gaga's Poker Face, a song he allegedly liked. He called Dr. Wells down to lab as quickly as possible, and explained to Barry what had happened, introducing he and Caitlin. The two took a break as Wells showed Barry around S.T.A.R. Labs, explaining in depth what had actually happened. Later, after discovering that he had the ability to run super fast, the team of four headed down to an airfield. He had Barry put on a suit of his creation, which would hold up when he ran fast as well allowed them to monitor his vitals and energy output. He stood back, holding a radar speed gun, as Barry raced off, knocking over Cisco. He continued to monitor his speed, before he tripped over in to barrels of water. They headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs where Thawne and Barry discussed the potential for the existence of other people like him, specifically another who had super speed like Barry, though Dr. Wells was certain that Barry was unique. He left to meet Iris. After an encounter with Clyde Mardon's weather manipulation, he returned to S.T.A.R. Labs where he was angry at Wells for lying to him in regards to meta-human abilities. Cisco found the idea of controlling the weather cool, but Barry guaranteed that it wasn't cool, as it had caused a murder. Barry returned later, offering an apology in return for Cisco and Caitlin's help in catching rogue meta-humans. They agreed to help, and Cisco revealed a suit he'd designed for use by firefighters, which he believed would suit Barry's purposes well. Barry donned the suit and headed out to where they pinpointed Clyde to be. Cisco and Caitlin communicated with Barry, giving support. When Barry began to attempt to unravel it, Cisco stated his belief that Barry could withstand the pressure, which he eventually did. After a run-in with a strongman at the Central City National Bank, Barry arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs with a wrongly-healed ankle, after having previously broken it. They decided to re-break it, and Cisco did it as quickly as possible. Following that, Cisco and Caitlin tagged along with Barry to grab some DNA samples from the crime scene at which the strongman had been. While analyzing the sample, they helped Barry find a group of chimpanzees that had escaped from big and cool Central City Zoo. As he locked them up, they revealed that the DNA sample was that of Joey Rose, a former strongman at the Central City Circus. They delved deeper in to the closed circus, discovering that its owner had escaped from Belle Reve and killed several people. They notified Barry of this, while Dr. Wells also provided some details he knew on Mr. Bliss from having attended the circus previously, and Barry left to find the circus. Having been gone for a while, Cisco and Caitlin took a truck and crashed through the tent of the circus. Cisco grabbed Barry and Caitlin attempted to drive away, however their shuttle was lifted up by Joey Rose, who threw it some distance from the tent. As they crawled from the wreckage, they encountered the snake lady. The lady promised to let them pass, but Caitlin believed it to be a trap. The lady assured her that she was genuine, as they were only compliant to Mr. Bliss otherwise torture would be inflicted upon them. Before leaving, Caitlin asked what all of it was about, but the woman was only aware that something big was happening. They headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Caitlin explained what had happened to Barry and Cisco further explained what the snake lady had told them. Caitlin suggested that she could experiment with psychotropic drugs on Barry, though she was unsure how he would react. Cisco noticed that Mr. Bliss had arrived at a Central City Cougars match, so Dr. Wells urged that they go down to warn everyone. Having destroyed the work shuttle, they took Cisco's shuttle, which Caitlin found unhygienic and tiny. As they arrived, they noticed that The Flash had already evacuated everyone. Iris greeted them and Cisco claimed that they were there for the circus. Cisco directed Barry to a burning building to save people inside. Midway through, Caitlin walked in, causing Cisco to shut the computers off quickly. Caitlin realized what they were doing and after Barry had saved everyone, he returned back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco explained how he was the "eyes and ears" and Barry was "the feet". He queried Barry about his vitals randomly spiking during their escapade, though the latter claimed to be perfectly fine. After later fainting due to using his super speed, Barry returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, where they monitored him. Caitlin got angry at Barry, which Cisco claimed had only happened at such a level since Ronnie, her late fiance. Wishing to see why he kept fainting, Cisco modified a treadmill to fit Barry's needs. They had him gradually work up his speed while monitoring his vitals, before they noted his glucose levels, causing him to faint. When he woke up, they explained that he had acute hypoglycemia and he wasn't eating enough to keep up with his accelerated metabolism. Cisco had determined that he needed to eat the equivalent of 850 tacos (though figured that it would be different for cheese and guacamole tacos.) Detective West promptly arrived and Cisco watched on as they argued, Barry claiming that Joe had no control over him. Later, after a run in with another meta-human, Danton Black, and his many clones, Cisco was annoyed that Barry had gotten blood on the suit, which he'd made. However, Barry reasoned that some of the blood was Black's, leading to Cisco nicknaming him "Captain Clone", though no one seemed to like the name. They gathered some more of the blood and Caitlin was able to trigger the replicating process in Danton's cells, making an entirely new clone. They were able to guess that it was acting as a kind of "receiver", hence why it wasn't immediately attacking them. Suggesting that Barry go after Danton, Cisco presented Barry with a high-calorie protein bar to keep his metabolism in check. When he was in the field, the team provided support as per usual for Barry. Following Danton's ultimate death, they watched it on the news, Cisco expressed that "Multiplex", as he renamed him, couldn't hurt anyone else. Barry assured that the three of them were always with him, and that really all of them had been struck by lightning, not just Barry, at least in the metaphorical sense. A while later, Cisco alerted Barry to a man with a gun in a getaway shuttle being chased by SCIS officers, who Barry sped to and placed in the shuttle within a matter of seconds. The following day, after the Darbinyan crime family were gassed to death by a presumed metahuman, the S.T.A.R. Labs team began researching what they could, all of them excited by the potential prospects. Joe noted that they would have to find somewhere to hold them, as Iron Heights was less than ideal, and Cisco suggested the particle accelerator. Cisco and Dr. Wells went down to the particle accelerator's core chamber, where Cisco had a hard time being due to the former night's events. They headed back up, Cisco keen to leave the area. The two of them assisted Barry after he went after the gaseous meta-human, pinpointing his location. Barry soon inhaled some of the man's toxic fumes and was forced to race back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where they extracted the gas for sampling. As Barry woke up, they discussed being able to find the meta-human's identity, whereupon Cisco instead nicknamed him The Mist. Cisco and Thawne went on to identify the gas, noting that although it was hydrogen cyanide, it had traces of a sedative (specifically that used on death row inmates before execution). They identified the meta-human, Kyle Nimbus, and his next target, Joe West. As Barry sped to Iron Heights, where Joe was visiting, Cisco offered to help Barry break in, though Barry claimed to have known how to since age 11. Barry eventually beat The Mist, capturing him, and they put him in their makeshift particle accelerator prison. Caitlin was skeptical that the prison would hold, though Cisco was certain that it would, as it had a super-conductor 100,000 times the strength of Earth's magnetic field. As Dr. Wells left, Cisco attempted to apologize for the night of Ronnie's death, however Caitlin admitted that she was okay, as she was even more proud of Ronnie. The two headed out to the movies, followed by ice cream. Cisco played table tennis with Barry as Barry was also playing a game of operation with Caitlin and a game of chess with Wells to which Cisco lost. Soon after, they were alerted of a bank robbery by Leonard Snart. Later when Felicity visited the team, he learned that Barry knew who The Arrow was, which he found sweet. Cisco was later yelled at by Wells, who was furious Cisco built the cold gun, a weapon powerful enough to even harm Barry, despite his speed. Cisco later revealed he built the gun in fear Barry would become a psycho like the other meta-humans. Cisco managed to find a way to track down Snart by using triangulation though Felicity intervened as she managed to track him down in under a minute, as opposed to Cisco who claimed it would take half an hour. When Barry decided to take down Snart by also turning off his communications, Cisco along with Caitlin were told by Felicity that they should help Barry, despite his orders. Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity later arrived with the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner, claiming to Snart that it was the prototype cold gun, to threaten him to leave. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells told Cisco never to create such a weapon again. Dealing with Eobard Thawne The team eventually began to suspect that Wells was hiding things from them. While Caitlin kept Wells company, Cisco looked into a recording of Reverse Flash and slowed it down. He realized that the voice matched Wells and while he stood in shock, Wells appeared. Cisco questioned Wells, who told him the truth - that his name was Eobard Thawne and he was trapped in the past, needing Barry to gain enough speed to return him to the future. He told Cisco that he actually liked him, before he killed him. However, Cisco was brought back to life when Barry accidentally travelled back in time and used his knowledge of the future to change it. Cisco would later remember that alternate timeline by using his powers. When Eobard was secured in the pipeline, he explained his plan again, which was to have Barry run very fast to the point where he would create a wormhole for Eobard to travel through to return to his own time, while Barry is given the chance to go back and save his mother. While Barry considered the offer, Professor Stein pointed out the risks, as saving Nora would mean Barry would never meet Cisco, Caitlin or Ronnie. When Barry decided to go through with his plan he asked Cisco to help him built a time machine for Eobard, as his speed though faster, is unreliable proving Cisco's theory about his wheelchair charging himself. When Cisco and Ronnie discovered some of the materials were insufficient, Cisco gave the plans for the "Time Sphere" to Eobard to examine, and asked how he fitted his Reverse-Flash suit into his ring. Eobard, however, was more focused on the Time Sphere and told Cisco the correct materials but Eobard expressed annoyance that he was unconcerned about his fate, believing Cisco would be more understanding. Instead, Cisco told Eobard about him murdering him in an alternate timeline which he kept remembering, and remembered how Eobard regarded him as a son and killed him. Eobard apologized, not for killing Cisco justifying he must have had a good reason, but that Cisco can remember alternate timelines, meaning he can see through the vibrations of the universe, confirming what he has suspected for some time now: when the accelerator exploded, Cisco was affected too. Cisco denied Eobard's claim but he assured Cisco that a "grant and honorable" destiny awaits him but hopes that one day he'll remember who gave him that gift and that it was out of love. Cisco later presented the rings to Ronnie and Caitlin's wedding. Before Barry went back in time, Cisco reminded him there would be three of him back there - the current him, future him and child him - and told him to wait until child him was gone. Cisco and Joe oversaw Eobard leave in the Time Sphere, but before he could leave, Flash returned and destroyed the pod, stranding Reverse-Flash there and they fought. While Reverse-Flash had Flash subdued, he prepared to kill him only for Eddie to shoot himself in the heart, causing Eobard to start fading away. Cisco realized that if Eddie dies then Eobard will never be born and is being erased from existence. Cisco watched Eddie die in Iris' arms as Eobard fades into nothing. However, this paradox resulted in a singularity opening that started consuming the city. Flash took off into the portal to stop it and ran around the inner ring, preventing it from opening further but Ronnie and Professor Stein were forced to close the portal by separating as Firestorm within it to unleash their power. They did so but Ronnie was lost in the explosion and is presumed dead and the team was forced to deal with losing both Eddie and Ronnie. Following this, Barry pushed everyone away including Cisco opting to work alone. Cisco also lost contact with Caitlin after she quit to work in Mercury Labs. Instead, Cisco was hired as a liaison for Joe at SCIS to help the SCIS catch meta-humans by developing high-tech equipment dedicated to stopping their powers. Cisco also showed the engineers at Iron Heights how to build cells to contain metahumans based on the design of the cells in the pipeline. Erased future In the future created when Barry created and then fixed Flashpoint, the original future from that new timeline saw Cisco was depressed in 2397 because he had lost his hands in a battle with Killer Frost in 2390. She had shattered his hands to prevent him from using his powers. He replaced them with bionic hands, but never retrieved access to his powers. Cisco was also very lonely, since Barry by then had become a recluse, sulking around S.T.A.R. Labs and the Time Vault, having abandoned the team since Iris died. When the Barry Allen time-travelled from April 2390, Cisco sees a new opportunity to get the team back together. However, to achieve this, he created a device that interferes with the resonance field Barry creates while running, which prevents 2390 Barry from running back in time, despite running fast enough to achieve that. As a result, this allowed 2390 Barry to catch up with his team's future selves and see what 2397 Barry has done to them. 2390 Barry has a change of heart, and brings the team back together to take down Top and Mirror Master. 2397 Barry Allen realizes his mistakes and decides to save his past self and apprehend Top and Mirror Master. However, since Savitar ended up killing H.R. instead of Iris, this future no longer comes to pass. Personality Cisco is kind, caring, intelligent, and a laid-back young man, who often at first glance seems unable to take things seriously. However, he has often proven to be surprisingly focused when it comes to helping Barry fight against crime. It's apparent that Cisco is a nerd in many of the conventional ways. He has a clear love of comics, sci-fi, and pop culture, and is very excited to see such concepts made real for him, such as witnessing super-powers from assorted meta-humans, in particular, Barry and his super-speed. His love of comic characters has driven Cisco to often come up with names for Barry's assorted Rogue Gallery, such as Captain Cold. Cisco has great pride about his tech to the point of being extremely protective of it, such as becoming angry when Barry told him that his Flash suit was destroyed by Bette Sans Souci. Cisco is also a very careful planner as he invented a weapon specifically meant for taking down Barry in the event he turned into a corrupt meta-human. Cisco also loves his brother Dante very much. He was willing to divulge the identity of the Flash to Leonard Snart in exchange that he kept Dante alive. After seeing Zoom kill Rupture, he realizes how much his brother means to him. Cisco is very much devastated when Dante is killed in a shuttle accident. He is more hurt that the time remnant (which is in place of Barry during the three months of Flashpoint) and current Barry both refused to go back in time to save his brother. As a result, he acts more cold and depressed to Barry. Cisco recovers from this state of mind due to Iris explaining that everyone makes mistakes, and is able to save Barry from almost certain death against the Rival, not willing to lose another friend. He seemingly returns to his cheerful demeanor, but his wounds are reopened once Caitlin (as Killer Frost) reveals that Dante potentially died as a result of Flashpoint, which was Barry's doing; albeit by accident. Cisco refuses to acknowledge the possibility that Dante's death would have happened regardless of Barry's actions and lets Barry know that their friendship may never be able to return to how it used to be. However, after saving one of the Dominators back in 1951 caused the truce created between the NSA and the Dominators to never happen, Cisco realizes that he cannot remain angry at Barry for altering the past by interfering with time and only making things worse when he did the very same thing and makes up with him, now understanding alternating the past with the best of intentions and its potential dangerous results doing so. A future version of Cisco has shown that he also loves his team very much, especially having moved on from Dante's passing. He expresses a sad and slightly cold behavior towards 2390 Barry, which is reminiscent of how he acted after Flashpoint. However, the only reason he acts this way is because he desired for the team back together and be a family again. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Cisco was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion, this altered his DNA and physiology to access dimensional energy. Though Cisco was affected by S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator like other meta-humans, Cisco did not manifest his powers until nearly two years after the dark matter explosion. He first accessed this ability after being murdered by Eobard Thawne and the timeline was altered by Barry. Despite having little training of any kind in using them, his powers are noted by Gypsy, a fellow "viber", to be very potent as even while subconsciously holding back against the far more experienced opponent, Cisco had a slight advantage in an energy clash. **'Dimensional energy manipulation:' Cisco has a psychic link to the natural energies of reality, allowing him to connect with various vibrations of the multiverse and manipulate them for various effects. ***'Dimensional awareness:' Known as "vibing", Cisco can perceive various events throughout time and space, letting him see into the past and future as well as parallel dimensions, even into the very Speed Force itself. He can even regain memories from an alternate timeline as he gradually began remembering the original events after Barry reset the timeline. Initially, this heightened awareness only appeared as dreams. Later, he became able to access these events by touching an individual or one of their personal possessions. These visions are typically hazy and dark, with a slightly distorted quality. Alternatively, he appears able to alter other people's perspective, as he was somehow able to negate Zoom's own heightened awareness, hitting Zoom with a speed-dampening dart. He also can communicate with the person he is vibing. Initially, he needed a special equipment to access his powers at will. By 2389, Cisco's control over his powers improved enough to access his powers without any equipment. Recently Cisco has stated that his powers have advanced to the point where not only can help vibe people, but he can vibe how a person is feeling. He was also able to vibe Mon-El and Iris into the minds of The Flash and Supergirl. ***'Dimensional travel:' With his natural connection to the multiverse, Cisco can open portals to other dimensions. Being a noticeably more advanced ability, Cisco is shown to need focus and a proper awareness of his intended target. This required Harrison Wells to first calibrate Cisco's visors to lock onto the right electromagnetic frequencies that are located on the said dimensional plane. On a lesser level, he can make portals to teleport people to different locations in the same universe. Jumping through these portals himself appears to be more stressful on his body as he is dividing his focus between two actions. ***'Vibrational blasts:' Cisco is able to generate powerful concussive blasts of vibrations from his hands able to propel a full-grown human through the air. At first, he could only use it in moments of extreme stress, as shown when he instinctively knocked down an attacking Black Siren and was unable to do a second time. However, by 2389 of the new timeline, he became able to access this ability at will as he used it on Gypsy. ***'Mental connection:' As stated to Cisco by both Reverb and Gypsy, "vibers" are connected by their powers and are able to observe each other if they're skilled enough. Reverb used this to track Cisco's progress with his powers from Earth Two, and Gypsy used it to find and rescue him from Savitar right as Killer Frost was about to execute him. Cisco, as of yet hasn't master use of his powers well enough to do this at will, although it's possible that Cisco's visions of Thawne killing him were a result of him subconsciously using it to connect to an alternate version of himself. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Cisco is one of the most intelligent people on Earth an example of this is that he was able to design the entire Arrowcave. His intellect leads him to play a crucial role for Team Flash. *'Expert computer hacker:' Cisco is a capable computer hacker, his computer hacking skills are not at Felicity Smoak's level. However, since Felicity's last visit, she programmed the computers at S.T.A.R. Labs to be capable of hacking almost anything. *'Combat suit production:' Cisco has created many suits such as The Flash suits, The Green Arrow suit and, the White Canary suit. In Chronicles of Cisco, he can be seen sewing the hole of the Flash suit after shooting it with a gun. *'Master engineer/Biologist' Cisco is a highly skilled engineer as he helped build the particle accelerator with Eobard Thawne and has helped Barry Allen by creating gadgets and weapons for him. He is also a master biologist as he was able to create the Mirakuru cure with the help of Caitlin. He is also the creator of Captain Cold's, Heat Wave's, and Golden Glider's signature weapons. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Though normally staying behind the scene to help in battles, Cisco is shown willing to get into a fist fight when the situation presents itself. While unknown to what degree he can actually fight, he was shown able to trade blows with Hartley Rathaway. However, it should be noted that Hartley was handcuffed at the time and ultimately Cisco ended the skirmish with his technological preparation, having rigged the latter's earpiece beforehand. Weaknesses *'Temporal alterations:' Cisco's new-found connection to reality also puts him at a disadvantage to extreme time alterations. Deeper changes in the natural events of time can cause a strain on his body, the earliest signs being a bloody nose. The longer these deep changes remain unresolved, the worse Cisco's condition will get. Ultimately, he gets a brain hemorrhage before going into cardiac arrest. His body will then become transparent and distorted, as the time rupture begins to tear him apart. Only restoring the proper events will stabilize Cisco. *'Limited control:' While his awareness and strength in his powers have been gradually growing, Cisco efficiency is still limited. Extreme uses like teleporting to new locations can cause great stress on his body, plus his accuracy in where he teleports can be random. He also struggles to access the full capacities of his power, albeit part of this stems from fear of his own powers making him become like his Earth-Two evil counterpart. To compensate, Cisco and Harry have each developed a variety of gear to give the former better control. *'Amputated hands': Cisco's able to access his dimensional powers and project dimensional energy primarily through his hands. He is, however, able to access visions without the use of his hands, like the foreshadowed possible destruction of Earth-Two and the Multiverse, which was averted, but it's much more unstable and harder to read. This is demonstrated by Cisco Ramon's 2397 self, whose hands were shattered by Killer Frost in their fight, and replaced with bionic hands, mentioning he can no longer access his powers but was able to feel 2390 Barry's arrival in 2397. Equipment *'Vibe Glasses:' After learning of the nature of what triggers Cisco's vibes, Earth Two's Harry Wells designed special visors that allows Cisco to access his vibes easily and for as long as he wishes. They first harnessed his brain waves to allow him to have clearer visions in the form of dreams. They are similar to Earth Two Cisco's glasses, but they glowed green lights at the lenses instead of blue. By calibrating the glasses to the electromagnetic frequency of the dimensional plane they are located on, Cisco's powers are increased. These glasses were abandoned after they were found to be useless on other Earths and they were replaced with the Earth Two version of the glasses. *'Vibe suit': Sometime after Barry restored the timeline he saw Cisco making Gauntlets who mentioned they were the Gauntlets for 'his suit', initially, the suit consisted of Cisco's ordinary clothing, the Gauntlets and the Vibe Glasses. He used the suit to help Barry fight Edward Clariss. When Cisco vibed Caitlin when she told him she had meta-human powers similar to Killer Frost, he was seen wearing the full completed suit, foreshadowing that he would eventually complete it. The suit seems to be made out of a leather-like material with a black, yellow and red jacket, the pants of the suit couldn't be properly seen in the vision. The suit was eventually completed and was shown in exact detail as it was in the vision. Former future equipment *'Prosthetic hands': When Barry ran from 2390 to 2397 in order to try to learn Savitar's identity, he encountered a version of Cisco that had lost his hands in a fight with Killer Frost. Because of this, Cisco had a metallic pair of prosthetic hands which worked like his real hands, except for the fact that he could no longer use his powers. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Flash members Category:Breachers Category:Cyborgs